Black Lagoon: Project Jenova
by Lilith09
Summary: the lagoon company gain a new recruit who was ex military and a lab experiment, read for more info on his past, and I know the dates are wrong. Rated M for language, Violence and crude humor. Chapter 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Black Lagoon Series but I do own the character Fox in this story. plus a few others Like Lilith and Merrill.

PS: Please Read and enjoy and criticize but general flaming like for example your writing style just sucked etc... I will not tolerate. Now on with the Story.

_**Chapter 1**_

"How's the test subject going?"

"Going well, he has passed every single test we have given him including taking a bullet in the shoulder without even flinching or knowing he had taken it"

It was 2001. I was twelve years old, and ever since I can remember, I was a lab rat, with over five hundred other kids all used as test subjects.

We were to be known as the next generation of super soldiers... they would call us... Jenova Squad.

It all started just as I was born. Kids who never cried right away after being born were taken away from their parents and then separately raised and injected daily with DNA altering serum, they called it, The Jenova Strain.

As we got older a lot of kids developed illnesses and more then often enough, they died because of it. In one week it killed hundreds. As the years went on, we were trained to kill; eventually... we showed little mercy to who we killed. If people weren't pulling their weight on the battle field, they would send us in to mop things up.

In the year 2005 they were running low on money and only had room to stabilize three candidates. They decided to see who would be the last 3 standing and ordered us to kill one another; I can still remember the brutality of it all still to this day. I was the last and only male candidate to survive. When the carnage was all over, they congratulated us, and then shipped us off to war. We were only sixteen.

The Taliban War was held in Afghanistan and if anyone can remember the previous war over here with the soviets over twenty years ago, you would know that it was sheer terror and something no one wants to remember. The Afghanistan war to the soviets was like Vietnam to the Americans, too much blood shed.

It was my job to lead Jenova Squad; I was a General, the highest rank one can get in the army. Together with my other two officers Lieutenant Colonel Lilith and Major Merrill who we all just called Feral Merrill because of how brutally she killed her opponents, wait I should more like to call it... her victims.

Oh yes I forgot to mention something my name is General Corey Keith Briggs. People most liked to call me General Fox, or the Shadow Fox for my combat style and wiliness.

After the war we were twenty years old I was the youngest ever General in the world but the rest of the world wasn't to know that. We weren't celebrated as war heroes; someone else took the credit for killing Osama Bin Laden. You see all we were there is to save them the trouble of being expendable men. But for Jenova Squad... we were expendable since we were born.

The moment we returned to the research lab, they ordered us to be mutilated and destroyed. They got a big shock when we finally turned on them; we destroyed everything except for our own records and personal files. We then just headed our own separate ways. We haven't heard from one another since.

"So that's my story Dutch" I explained "I have more then enough experience for your crew"

We were sitting at some bar at the local pub in my home town of New Norfolk. It's a shit hole of a town, nothing as shitty as Roanapur but still kind of shitty since we can't fight and kill or do any of the fun stuff. You wouldn't know how many times I wanted to turn this place into a cluster fuck. Yeah open up my own mafia group and run rampant on this tiny fucking shit hole of a town. But hey, what the fuck can you do?

"Hey Fox, why the fuck you still here in this town anyway hey!?" Someone yelled at from across the bar.

"Don't worry I'll be gone soon enough!" I yelled back. "This place is just too lively for my tastes anyway, to many people that make this town seem like the world of the living. It defiantly isn't a place for me. Someone that has died a long, long time ago"

"Yeah whatever~ "

"You know what you talk way too much" I said as I pulled out my Biretta 92FS Custom Cutlass specials and popped a bullet fair in his skull. "Now that that's settled, Dutch, lets get going before we have our selves a thunder from down under styled brawl"

"Yeah I can see your point" Dutch said as he skulled the last of his booze. We headed out across town to where we found the rest of the gang hanging around old Tynwood Park.

"Hey Dutch...who's the fuck head in the trench coat?" a Chinese American woman said to me. She had long straight purple hair tied up into a pony tail and wearing a tank top and cut jeans that reminded us of short shorts.

"Calm down Revy we barely even know this guy and you're already picking a fight with him" a guy by the name of Rock said waving his hands in the air in front of him. He was your typical Japanese white collar looking person. Black hair, tie, white shirt, you get the picture.

"Calm Down!? I'll give you fucking CALM DOWN" Revy snapped back "HOW ABOUT I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR FUCKING SKULL ROCK!?"

"Wow I can see I made a great first impression" I said as I scratched the back of my head"

"Don't worry about them, they are always like this" Benny said as he readjusted his glasses. He was like the intelligent guy of the group. Glasses blond hair, Hawaiian shirt, later found out he was Jewish, and fuck the Nazis was a family creed to him.

"Yeah guess your right... anyway, Dutch we moving or not? I don't have much luggage other then my papers and the sooner we leave here the fucking better" I exclaimed.

"Yeah lets roll, oh and Revy?" Dutch asks

"Yeah?" she merely replied....

"Try not to get Whitman Fever because of the new guy all right?"

We piled into the car and headed to the Hobart docks where we boarded their U.S. Navy PT boat Black Lagoon, actually more like ex U.S. Navy PT boat. Dutch stole it when he was in the Marines who fought in Vietnam War after the fall of Saigon in 1975 Dutch went AWOL and escaped to Thailand to work as a mercenary.

"Hey new guy what we going to call you anyway?" Revy piped up as she sat untied the boat from the dock. "Oh I know... how about shit head or cocksucker?"

"I don't know check my file for a nickname" I merely replied as I grabbed my gear and helped Dutch set the co ordinates to the safest way out of here.

"Shit your telling me this guy was a General?" Benny whistled enthusiastically.

"Yup" I merely said as I dropped down into the cabin from the crows nest. "Got a problem with it?"

"No, no not at all, hey Revy why don't we call him Fox after his General's name?"

"Yeah whatever, so Mr. Army how many you kill anyway? I heard that once you hit Colonel you just push papers back and forth to ICORE" Revy said as she hit me on the head with her fist as hard as she could to try and knock me out. I didn't feel a thing.

"What the fuck this guy made of Dutch? Used Sherman Tanks?" Revy said dumbfounded as she drank her beer.

"Check the records it's all there" I mere said as I went for a beer myself. The beer was crap as ever, but that's to be expected since beer tastes like piss and never gets you drunk.

"Damn I could use a better drink then this piss" Revy said as she threw her can of piss (beer) overboard.

"Yeah this shit never gets you drunk" I said back at her and pulled out a bottle of Bacardi "RUM ALL THE WAY!" I yelled.

"OH FUCK YEAH, Now we're talking" Revy said as she jumped off a wooden box that was obviously used as something to sit on. I threw her the bottle as I went searching for some glasses.

"Hey Rock, you want some?" I asked.

"Sure" he merely piped in. as we sat in the cabin drinking and talking about past, present, maybe even future we got a got a radio message coming from a Navel Carrier asking us to stop what we were doing and other mambo jumbo bullshit.

"Well looks like I got some shit to do then" I said as I got up and put my generals commander jacket on.

"What the fuck you doing Fox" Revy snapped back and was about to pull me down.

"Let him go Revy, he's ex military and a general, he out ranks that entire carrier" Dutch said. After hearing that Revy let me go. I walked up to the crows nest and got on the megaphone.

"HEY!" I Yelled. "Don't you realize who's on this boat? I am General Fox Jenova Squad Australian Army; if you don't let us pass I will have a word with your SUPERIORS!"

After all that was said and done they let us pass without a hitch.

"Whoa smooth talking Fox. How you do that anyway?" Benny asked readjusting his glasses.

"When in doubt just pull rank over their eyes" I said with a cocky wink while giving a thumbs up gesture. "Hey Dutch" I asked "how long until we hit Roanapur anyway?"

"Should be two to three days" he replied. "Why you ask?"

"Just wondering, the sooner some action starts the better I'm going to feel" I said as I sat in the crows nest lighting a cigarette.

Revy was sitting on deck playing her harmonica, so I thought I'd join her by playing my guitar. I thought she would go all ape shit on me but she didn't. I am thinking she rather enjoyed it, same with the rest of the crew.

"Hey Fox, I'm going to hit the hay" Revy said as she headed down to a cabin. "Hopefully tomorrow you can shoot some poor bastards face in and show us your supposed mad gun skills"

"Yeah me to..." I said. I didn't have my own cabin and didn't want one.

"Hey uh... Fox?" a voice asked. It was Rock. "Why aren't you sleeping in a cabin?"

"I prefer it up here and to be honest, I was raised without a bed so it only natural that I can sleep about anywhere and at anytime I desire" I merely replied and went back to sleep.

Dutch had put in an all night cruise no sleep for him so we could get to Roanapur sooner. When we woke up we were about an hour out from the main port. I looked around.

"Hey Fox" Revy piped up as she slapped me on the shoulder "Welcome to your new shit hole". I lit up a cigarette.

"Ha ha, to be honest Revy, it beats the old lab any day..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it for chapter 1 please review and keep me updated, since there aint many Black Lagoon Stories on this website and I would like to keep this one going for as long as I can. Anyway Happy reading people ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Well glad someone reviewed ya see it isn't that hard to review as people think it is. Anyway as I said in the previous chapter I do not own any of the Black Lagoon Chracters except for Fox, Lilith and Merrill which will show up more in the story soon like 3-4 chapters. I think depends on my ideas.

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey Fox how about a drink to break you into Roanapur?" Dutch asked me

"Sure as long as they don't serve sewage water, I'm up for anything" I replied as I took a puff of my cigarette.

We went to a bar called The Yellow Flag. As we walked in people was eye balling me left right and centre?

"Hey Revy" The bar owner named Bao yelled from across the room "Who's the new guy?"

"His names Fox, ex military, got the rank of General by the age of eighteen, was a lab rat test subject since he was born, blardy, blah, blah you get the fucking rest" Revy said and took her usual seat at the counter.

"So Fox what can I get cha?" Bao asked as he cleaned some glass. I thought for a moment, Bacardi? Or piss? I was leaning more to Bacardi.

"Yeah I'll have a bottle of Bacardi 151" I said as I sat on the stool" Bao handed me a bottle and a glass and I began to pour me some shots. To bad actually since the glass ignited but luckily they didn't explode.

"Shit man, your going to burn this place down with that crazy shit!" Bao yelled as I skulled my first shot, flames and all. I just smiled and laughed at him and also the rest of the Lagoon Company as they stared at me after my fire drinking trick.

A few minutes later a woman with blond hair and black sun glasses by the name of Eda walked in she was wearing a Nun outfit, but don't be fooled by the outfit, she isn't no fucking mother Teresa doing good deeds for the poor. No, she works at the rip off church, a place for guns and occasionally a place to get your ass a new hole to shit out of.

"So~ Revy where you find this cute young thing?" Eda said as she took a seat beside me and Revy.

"Lay off Eda unless you want to have your mouth stitched up and have another one made in your ass, but then again you wouldn't be able to tell the difference in the first place" Revy said as she skulled her Bacardi shot.

"Wow jealous much Revy" Eda said as she smirked and ordered herself some vodka. We talked about stuff, mostly about my past and other bullshit, also about the time Revy got stabbed in the leg in Japan by a guy called Ginji who could slice bullets in half, any half assed fuck could do that, it's just mind over matter and whether you can dodge in time. She killed the guy though but had to wait a week just to get out of the damn country. I tell you those Yakuza die with honor and respect, but damn sometimes it gets you in the ass with how they never shut the fuck up about it.

Just then two random assholes came bursting in the bar trying to start some shit. They shot off AK47 rounds and completely trashing the place with some grenades.

"Revy you BITCH!" Bao yelled. "Why the FUCK YOU GOTTA START SHIT HERE EVERY TIME YOU COME HERE REVY!"

"Don't PIN THIS SHIT ON ME BAO!" Revy Yelled back. They were arguing for more then five minutes. I just laughed and smiled evilly.

"Hey Revy why's the new guy smiling" Eda asked Revy looked at me and smiled also in that same evil smile I had.

"All right Fox show me some of that Jenova Squad shit you was so happy to brag about!" Revy yelled.

"Be glad to, hey Bao, you don't mind if I turn this place into a cluster fuck do you?" I said as I jumped from behind the counter which was bullet proof, which it had to be since there was a person with a gun on every fucking table.

As I jumped from table to table dodging bullets I shot a guy right in the head. BAM! Out go his lights. All the time I was smiling with that evil maniacal grin. A few more got dropped like a sack of shit each with bullets to their skulls. One tried to escape but alas he was just a pussy so I shot him in the leg and dragged him over behind the table and hand cuffed him so I could torture him later.

"Hey, Revy!" I yelled. "You want to finish the other guys that just came in?"

"Don't mind if I do" she said back "now you're going to know why I am called Two Hands"

It was chaotic in here. People dropping like fly's to a bug zapper. I was amazed at how quickly she moved, and the accuracy was pretty good to. She shot each one in the throat, Instant kills.

"Hey Revy, Bao certainly looks pissed off at what happened..." I said as I checked the dead guys for money and ID.

"Yeah well this always fucking happens on a daily basis" Revy said as she shot the guy who I was going to hold hostage.

"Revy why the fuck you do that for?" I asked. She just gave me a look that could have killed any normal human being, luckily I wasn't normal. "Oh well guess it couldn't of been important anyway"

"Hey Bao, how much is this going to cost us anyway?" Revy asked as she ordered a couple of bottles of Bacardi to take with us"

"Let's see here, ten grand for the chairs, whack on another fifteen for the tables, five grand for the glasses and wall paneling..." Bao said as he was checking his price list.

"You know what Bao" I said as I approached the bar. "Here's fifty grand that should cover it."

"Hey Fox" Eda yelled to me. "I'm going to head on home now; want to come along for the ride?" Eda asked with a wink in her eye.

"Uh... no thanks Eda, I guess I'll pass on that one" I replied waving my hands defensively, and walked out with Revy. During all the commotion, we didn't realize Rock and the rest of the crew had taken the car back to the warehouse.

"SHIT THAT LITTLE FUCKING COCK SUCKER!" Revy yelled out. "Hey Fox, you don't mind walking do you?" she asked as she handed me a bottle of Bacardi.

"Yeah why not, gives me a chance to see Roanapur a bit more" I said as I started to walk out the door.

The walk was quiet, not a word being said, I guess Revy didn't trust me still.

"Hey Fox" Revy called out to me.

"Huh?" was all I could say. "Oh sorry, lost in thought".

"Damn it, you really fit in nicely here you know that"

"Yeah I guess..."

"By the way, I bought that bottle of Bacardi for you; you look like you need to have a decent drink still"

"You do know you didn't need to do that Revy..."

"Oh shut the fuck up and take it, I wont be this fucking generous to anyone again, so be thankful for small fucking mercies". With that she stormed off.

"Gee wonder what her problem is?" I wondered to myself. "Oh well couldn't be much"

Revy eventually slowed down and allowed me to walk beside her again when we heard a woman's voice preferably Taiwanese call Revy "Twinkie"

"Awe so Twinkie not having good luck with new guy?" the woman said as she jumped down off the jeep she was riding in. The driver was obviously stoned or some shit.

"What the fuck do you want chinglish...?" Revy said as she was getting annoyed by the interruptions.

"Oh I was just admiring your new toy, is he new to Roanapur? Or just visiting skanky slut?" Well that remark really pissed me off as well as Revy.

"You got some nerve calling me a toy" I snapped back with teeth snarled. "Oh and what the fuck is up with your driver he stoned or some shit" "Oh so toy is actually a dog, his bark worse then his bite by sounds of things, and don't worry about Leigharch**, **his head still stuck in mars is all, he come round soon."

"Do you wish to try me?" I asked swapping the snarled teeth with a smirk.

"Of course if it okay by Twinkie over there" I looked at Revy and she just nodded her head. "She will enjoy seeing me slice a piece off your ass"

"Fine do whatever you want just leave me the fuck out of this one" Revy said as she shrugged her shoulders and sat on a box near the warehouse.

"Hey Revy" I asked "Who is this psycho, Asian, chinglish bitch anyway?"

"Her names Shenhua, she a real psycho bitch who uses two blades to kill her supposed victims"

"Right the Gurkha knives, seen someone use them before, actually pretty decent fighter but still doesn't "cut" it if you pardon the pun" I said with a hand on my chin. "On three, Revy I want you to pull your head back, one... two... THREE." Bang one of Shenhua's blades hit the wall and got stuck. I yanked the blade and pulled Shenhua down to me, as much as she could struggle and escape she couldn't.

"You dirty dog, why you dodge like that and how you know I was going to try and kill you like that?" Shenhua said as she was squirming trying to escape. Then she grinned evilly and took a swing at me with her other blade. I dodged it by ducking underneath it and quickly hit her in the kidney with just enough force to knock her out cold. Just like that nursery rhyme. London Bridge came falling down.

"Well I'll be..." Revy said as she got off the box with a cheeky evil grin. "You didn't even need to fire a shot, nice fucking work". She slaps me on the shoulder. "Anyway lets get inside the guys will be wondering what the fuck we been up to"

"Want to play a practical joke on them?" I asked.

"What you got in mind?" she said as she tilted her eyes to stare at me.

"I was thinking we could tell them that I fucked you silly or vice versa?"

"HA as if they would fall for that" Revy said as she burst out with laughter. "You really got some balls to try and even suggest that but yeah we will try it even though it going to turn into a great big pile of shit, and rock is going to need plastic surgery to have his jaw removed from the ground".

With the whole idea set in motion Revy messed up her hair and mine and removed my jacket. I messed up my clothes etc, you know the way you look as you frantically try and fuck a woman in an elevator by the time it hits the next floor it stops on.

"There now it actually looks like we did something together, not going to ever fucking happen but hey, you can keep fucking dreaming cant you" Revy said with a mischievous grin.

As we walked inside Dutch and the others were just chilling drinking some cheap ass Asian beer.

"So look what the cat dragged in uh..." Dutch said but was lost for words to continue speaking so Rock kept the conversation going.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked as he was all worried and shit.

"Oh... him" Revy asked. "We just fucked each others brains out in an alley is all" She added with an evil yet satisfying smile. But what surprised me more was the fact she gave me a great big wet kiss on the lips.

"Holy shit" Benny could only muster out as his glasses fell from his eye balls and if they didn't, I am only certain they would start to fog up on him.

"Hey Fox we know where you'll be sleeping tonight" Dutch said as he took a beer with him. "I'm going to bed... night"

"Yeah me uh to..." Rock said as he tried to get his jaw up off the ground.

"Guess I'll hit the hay also" Benny said as he shut off his computer and went to sleep.

"And then there was just uh... us..." was all I could say I was still in shock of what happened.

"Hey Fox you coming?" Revy asked as she was heading to her room.

"You uh... sure I can?" I queried.

"Yeah I'm sure, sure I don't fuck on a first date, but we need to keep this thing real or they will suspect something, oh and one more thing that kiss, don't get fucking used to it. Got it?"

"Uh yeah sure" I said and headed with her to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More to come if you have patiance since I am working on Chappy 3 and it will take me a while, oh Shenhua's Knives are actually called Gurkha knives, I add some little facts in each story see if you can point them out in the next one and I might do some requests. or ideas. and the next chappy might be more of a flashback chapter but it a good one anyway Happy reading ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: as I said in the previous chapters I do not own any of the Black Lagoon Characters except for Fox, Lilith and Merrill

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3**_

"Revy, Fox, you awake?"

"Fuck off Rock –mumble grumble-"

"It's almost two o'clock"

"Fucking hell..." I woke up drunk as a skunk and with a massive hang over. I looked over at Revy who was still snoring away.

"Uh Fox..." Rock said as he looked down at my side.

"What the fuck you looking at Rock you a fucking faggot or something?" I told him. I looked down and noticed a steak knife embedded into my side. "Oh fucking great, Rock go grab me some bandages or some shit will you".

"Uh... of course" Rock said as he quickly went to the bathroom and fetched me some bandages also tripping over his own dopey feet. At that time Revy started to wake up.

"What the fuck is going on!" Revy mumbled out.

"I woke up with a massive hang over, and a steak knife stuck in my side, I think rock is gay, and I also think we fucked one another brains to shit" I exclaimed to her.

"Well that explains a lot" Revy said as she started cuddling into me. I was like what the fuck is going on as I pulled the steak knife out of side and bandaged it up quickly.

"Okay Rock so what you want anyway?" I asked.

"You will be meeting with Miss Balalaika the head of Hotel Moscow" he replied as he took the remaining bandages back to the bathroom.

"Hey Fox, great sex last night" Revy said with a laugh.

"Glad you can fucking remember it" I replied as I collapsed back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling for like five minutes and in come Revy with a bucket of cold water.

"Wake the fuck up you lazy shit" Revy said as she tossed the bucket of cold water on me. I coughed and spluttered. I gave Revy an evil look which she gladly returned with an evil grin and smirk combination.

"I was waiting for the cramp to get out of my leg unless you want me to collapse by taking a single step, oh well least I don't have to worry about having a shower now do I..." I said as I finally got out of bed and got changed.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake" Benny said as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

"Very fucking funny" I snapped back. "You sure you don't WANT TO DIE BENNY"I yelled. "You're lucky I don't drink coffee and brought along some Milo". I made myself a warm drink of Milo which is a chocolate low G.I Energy drink. Tastes alright if you make it right and don't let all the chocolate stuff go to the bottom.

"Hey Fox you fucking ready yet?" Revy asked. "You're only seeing the head of Hotel Moscow, not the fucking queen of England"

"Yeah whatever keep you're fucking head on" I yelled back and jumped in the car.

"So Fox you know how to speak to ex military?" Rock asked as he was having a smoke in the back.

"Yeah no matter how evil, senile and war mongrel like they are" I said as I too lit up a smoke. "Man this hang over fucking sucks"

"Yeah tell me about it" Revy said as she grabbed a smoke. "FUCK the lighter wont work hey Fox let me get a light off of you".

"Yeah that lighter has been on its way out for a while I need to refill the damn thing" I replied and bent my head down and lit her cigarette with my own. Our eyes kind of met and we gazed into one another, not in a loving way but more of I don't know, it to hard to explain.

As we approached The Bougainvillea Trade Company, some gun fire could have been heard from a few blocks away.

"Obviously the Cartel and Hotel Moscow are going at it again" Revy said as she got out of the car and stepped out. Me and Rock followed suit. Benny and Dutch went and parked the car away from all the commotion. We headed down the halls to Balalaika's office.

"Ah I see welcome General Fox" the woman with a burn scar on her face and dressed in a red dress and with her army dress coat used as a jacket draped over her shoulders. She also had long blond hair with either a wave or curls in it. Got to admit, the burns didn't make her ugly, they just added to her beauty. "So how has your first few days in Roanapur been?" she said as she lit herself a cigar.

"To be honest Miss Balalaika" I began. "It's a fucking freak show circus, but I think I am going to enjoy it here, and if anyone try's to ruin it for me, I am going to collect their fucking heads" I said with an evil grin.

"I am glad you're a mean one Mr. Fox" Balalaika said as she looked over at her second in command Boris. "Now shall we get down to business?" She asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Of course, I am here to work aren't I?" I asked as I smiled at her. Revy was out looking out the window when she noticed a few people get out of a car and open fire on some of the Hotel Moscow guards that were guarding the place. They then loaded an RPG and fired at the very window we were holding the meeting.

"R.P.G" Revy yelled out and hit the floor. I immediately headed for the window and held out my hand. A shield covered the blast radius so the rocket wouldn't do any damage to the room.

"RPG's are nothing to worry about Revy except that I won't be able to move my right fucking arm for an hour..." I said and sighed.

"I see that is an added strength you shown Fox" Balalaika said obviously impressed by what I just did.

"Yeah but I cant move while doing it and also it leaves my arm completely paralyzed with no feeling what so ever for an hour" I replied as I sat down. "Are you going to lie there all day Revy?" I asked staring at her with a raised eyebrow. She immediately got up off the floor brushed the dust off her clothes and stood beside me with a hand on my shoulder. It wasn't a friendly hand on the shoulder neither she was digging her nails into it, luckily I couldn't feel shit in it since it was the one that was paralyzed.

"Your mission is a simple one" Balalaika began. "It is to protect a shipment of weapons which is going to the rip off church and then transported to us. Protect them with your lives"

"They must be some pretty important weapons" Rock said as he finally just woke up from the shock of the RPG going off.

"Indeed they are Rock" Balalaika responded. "You're all dismissed now" We all headed out of the Trading Company but before I left.

"Excuse me Miss Balalaika" I said as I handed her a dossier of documents. "If you would be so kind as to get in contact with this person, she will be of a great asset to Hotel Moscow. Oh and one more thing" I said as I headed out the door. "Notice anything similar?" I asked. Balalaika looked at the pictures and noticed the person had the same burn type scars as she did. I noticed she touched the scar on her face and then the picture.

"Indeed Fox" she said still looking at the picture. "Who is she?"

"Her names Lieutenant Colonel Lilith, from Jenova Squad" I said. "Her injuries she received from a roadside bomb in the Taliban War in Afghanistan"

"I see Fox. Very well we of Hotel Moscow shall consider your proposal, oh and Fox" She said just as I was heading out the door. "Thank you for what you did this afternoon"

"It was no problem at all" I merely replied and headed out to meet Revy and the others.

"So what were you in there for anyway?" Revy asked still noticing my dead and numb arm.

"Gave her the contact details of another Jenova Squad member" I replied getting into the car. It looked like Dutch and Benny were still okay despite the fact the Colombian Cartel tried to blow up Hotel Moscow.

"Hey Fox you should of seen those Cartel shit heads cry to mommy when Hotel Moscow slaughtered them and cut them down to pig shit" Revy said with a laugh.

"I've seen worse Revy..." I merely replied. "Shit this fucking lighter doesn't want to work Revy give me a damn light will you". Revy lent forward and I lit my cigarette from hers just as she did mine. We got the same stare as last time except this time Revy gave a short smile. We heard Benny and Dutch start laughing their fucking heads off.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU TWO ASSHOLES LAUGHING AT!" we both yelled at them. We then looked at each dumb founded and shocked that we just said the same thing at the same time.

"The fact that both of you are nearly exactly alike, except from what Rock has told me, Fox's uncanny ability to use some type of bullet proof ballistic shielding." Dutch said as he chuckled to himself. Rock just said nothing in fear of that he might get his head blown clean off.

"Now that you mention it Dutch" Revy started to say "Nah we can't be could we?" she questioned herself. I just tilted my head to the side like a dog that heard a strange word for the first time, wondering what she was thinking.

We headed back to the warehouse to check up on some supplies. If I know the Columbian Cartel or any other mafia organization, the day we have to take care of some supplies is going to be a bloodbath.

"I hate waiting games" I said as I checked over the crates of ammo and guns.

"Tell me about it" Revy chimed in and hit me in the shoulder which was still numb as fuck might I add. Revy laughed. "You still can't feel shit in that arm can you?" she asked evilly.

"Nope" was all I felt like replying to busy checking crates to notice or care.

"So you don't mind me doing this a few dozen times" Revy said as she used my arm as punching bag. It didn't hurt but damn they are going to leave some bruises in about three hour's time. Fifteen minutes passed and I could move my arm again. Revy was still having so much fun beating my arm to bluish red color to notice I could move it again. I stopped her hand dead in its track with the one she was punching.

"Okay you've had your fun" I said as Revy let out a huff and lit a cigarette sitting on a box of already checked ammo.

"Hey Fox" Revy started as she looked at the ground. "You don't think what Dutch said is true do you?"

"I don't know" I said sitting next to her also putting a cigarette in my mouth. The lighter was working now after I refilled it but Revy still offered to light mine with what we were already grown accustomed to. Revy took a few puffs of her cigarette, as we just sat there for like an eternity. Eventually she broke the silence.

"Fox" she said looking at the ocean. "Why do I feel this comfortable around you?" she asked. "Why do I feel like just going wild and kissing you and trying to rip you limb from limb with wild animal like lust?"

"I don't know" I said taking a puff from my smoke. "That's your decision if you want to try and tear me limb form limb, I won't stop you". We just sat in silence again lighting up a few more smokes. After five minutes of silence...

"Oh fuck it" Revy said as she straddled my lap, put her hands around my neck and started kissing me. Damn did my eyes fly open as the shock rolled in but that only lasted a few moments as I too was getting in the mood. The kiss lasted only a few minutes but it really made Revy feel better, not to mention my self to. She was still sitting on my lap holding my neck and cuddling into me.

"Nice night..." was all I could say.

"...Yeah..." was all Revy could say as she looked out at the ocean before us. I looked down at her and she looked up at me and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You owe me fifty bucks Benny" we heard Dutch said. Matter of fact we didn't care that they made a bet behind our back. The ice was well and truly broken and I think some of it was about to hit the Titanic.

"Hey Fox" Revy said still staring out at the ocean. "You want to go back to my room and tell me what it was like in Afghanistan?" she asked.

"Yeah starting to get cold here" I replied as I was about to let Revy go. Revy just wrapped her legs around me and held me tighter, in her own way this was saying carry me.

"I think they will make a great couple" Rock said as he gave Dutch and Benny a beer.

Dutch just laughed. "Jeez you think"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot a love Interest has finally came into the story, more will be revealed in chappy 4 or 5 since I was thinking of doing an Omake Chapter. You know a completely off topic chapter and random weirdness... like how they do it in the manga. or the same kind of Zaney humor that's in Disgaea 3 for example =D

Anyway Happy Reading ^_^


End file.
